Mysteries
by crystal.tears17
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. One day when Edward tells Bella he is in love, but wont tell Bella who it is. All he says is that she is a 'Mystery Girl'. Does Bella have a 'Mystery Boy? AU AH Please read. Better then it sounds, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hi, okay so yes, this chapter is very short, but trust me they will get longer, but before I make the chapters longer I need to get reviews/PM's telling me if you like the story or not. I will also need a beta for this story, so tell me if you are at all interested in that. Thanks!

Chapter 1

I was walking down the hallway of the very small Forks High School with my best friends Edward and Alice and my older brother Emmett. Alice and I are in 11th grade while Edward and Emmett are in 12th; they are also graduating this year. I always feel so out of place with my family and friends. Edward and Alice are both gorgeous, and don't tell anyone, but I have always kind of had a crush on Edward. And Emmett is pretty good looking too, I know that might sound weird, seeing as he is my brother, but I'm not going to lie, he's not ugly, then there is me. Boring brown hair. Boring brown eyes. Pale skin. And my 5'5" height with absolutely no body, I am like a stick. I completely juxtapose Alice, with her short jet-black hair, bright green eyes, matching her brother's, and yes she is pale, but it works on her, she looks kind of like a pixie, and she has such high metabolism she can eat three different meals from McDonalds and not gain a pound. Then there is Edward, with his bronze hair that is so long it always falls and covers his eyes, his deep emerald green eyes, and his build, which was not muscular, but not lanky. And last but not least, my big brother bear Emmett. He has curly brown hair that he shaved on a bet…he's so stupid. His big hazel eyes, and his HUGE muscles, making it look like he is on steroids.

"Hey Bells, did you hear? There are new students. I haven't seen them but apparently the girls are gorgeous. I'm so excited!!" Emmett ranted to me. I honestly don't know why he is telling me about 'hot girls' I really don't care.

"Yeah, their brother is supposed to be hot too!" Alice exclaimed. Oh boy, Alice and her boys. She is boy crazed. It can get pretty annoying sometimes, but I still love her.

"Ugh, Alice! I don't want to hear my little sister talking about 'hot guys'" Edward put air quotes around 'hot guys'. I laughed and Alice glared, I immediately looked down at my feet. For a little pixie, she is scary.

"So what are these people's names?" I asked. Not really wanting to talk about who was hot or not.

"There is Jasper and Rosalie, who are twins and are in 12th grade, like Emmett and Eddie here," Edward glared at his nickname from Alice, "then there is Tanya, who is their little sister, who is in our grade."

I nodded; I didn't really have anything to say to that. Just then I saw Jessica and Lauren, the biggest skanks in the school. They were also obsessed with Edward, and just like me, he hated them. Emmett and Alice did too.

"Tanya, these are the people you stay away from. The two girls that are amazingly ugly are Bella and Alice, then the big guy who looks really scary is Emmett, and that hot hunk of man," Jessica pointed Edward out to who I'm guessing is Tanya, "is Edward, but don't even think about going near him, he's mine."

Edward and I shared a look and shook our heads as we silently laughed at how delusional Jessica can be. It was completely obvious, to everyone but Jessica and Lauren, that we all hate them.

"Come on Tanya, let's go get some lunch," I heard a voice with a slight southern accent to it. I looked over and saw two gorgeous blonds, one was a girl, and I'm guessing that since I hadn't seen her before she was Rosalie, she has long, wavy blond hair, bright blue eyes and she was very tall, I'm guessing about 5'10. And the guy standing next to her, I'm guessing her twin, looked just like her, only he is taller and has shorter hair. He was the one who the voice belonged to.

"No, I am going to eat with Jessica and Lauren today," Tanya said to her older siblings.

"Alright," the girl who I think Rosalie is said. She then turned to my friends and I and said "Hi, I'm Rosalie," Ha! I was right! "and this is my twin brother Jasper. I see you have already met our little sister, Tanya."

"Yes we have," Emmett said. Completely swooning over her. "I'm Emmett, this is my little sister Bella, and my best friends Alice and Edward," Alice smiled and waved eagerly when Emmett said her name, while Edward and I just gave small smiles and waves. But that's Alice for you, always happy and smiling.

"Hi! As Emmett already said, I'm Alice. Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Alice said smiling flirtatiously at Jasper. Somebody has a crush…

Jasper and Rosalie shared a look, "Of course we would, little lady," Jasper said, holding out his arm for Alice to take, she graciously took it while smiling up at him. Emmett followed Jasper's lead and held out his arm for Rosalie, she blushed and took his arm. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed at how silly our sibling's were. Edward gave me a cocky smile and held out his arm for me to take, mocking Emmett and Jasper. I took his arm, just like Rosalie and Alice had, and we started skipping down the hallway, past the other two "couples" as soon as we got to the cafeteria doors we burst out laughing. When the other four got there, they were glaring at us, obviously not liking our little joke. We shrugged and went into the cafeteria. All of them followed after us, and after we got our food Jasper and Rosalie followed us to our usual table.

Like it? Hate it? All feedback is welcome.

Lot's of love! Lee Lee


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am not pleased. I didn't get ANY reviews for the first chapter, and I only got two story alerts. If you want me to continue this story then I need to get reviews. After this chapter I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews.

Chapter 2

Our lunch was filled with laughing and joking and getting to know Rosalie and Jasper and a little bit about Tanya. I learned that Jasper is the shy one and hardly ever talks to anyone outside of his family, but we fixed that with our obvious awesomeness, he loves learning about wars and has always wanted to be in the army. Rosalie is a very sweet girl, works on cars and loves sports, but also loves shopping. And Tanya is apparently the bitch of the family. That seems right, seeing as she is hanging out with Jessica and Lauren.

From across the cafeteria I could see Lauren and Jessica glaring at us, Tanya saw and quickly followed. Bitch.

You could easily see that Emmett was practically in love with Rose, same with Alice and Jasper.

All too soon the bell rang signalling that we had to go to our next class. Edward and I had biology next, and I know what you are thinking, "if he is a year older than you why are you in the same bio class?" Well the answer to that is simple. I am in AP biology, which really is just moving me to the next class up. Edward threw his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way as we were walking. I could see the jealously in Mike Newton's eyes when he saw this. He has had a crush on me since 3rd grade. It felt so good to have Edwards arm around me, it was like there was this current of electricity running between us. I wonder if he felt it too. I hope he did.

Biology was so boring! I didn't even listen to half of the things Mr. Banner said. The only thing that was remotely entertaining was the fact that Mr. Banner had his fly undone the whole class and didn't notice.

Finally the torture was over and I had my last class of the day. Gym. I love gym. I love running. It is my escape to everything that is stupid and crappy in my life, it's like if you just keep running, if you just keep pushing a little further, you can leave it all behind. (AN: I know Bella is supposed to hate gym, but not in my story) The only thing I didn't like about gym is that none of my friends are in my class, and Jessica and Lauren are in my class.

I was walking to the change rooms when I heard some very obnoxious giggling behind me. I turned around only to see Lauren, Jessica and my new favourite person, Tanya. Oh the joy.

Today we were started basketball so all we did was sit around and learn the rules, which I already knew. I honestly almost fell asleep.

When that stupidity was over, I changed back into my regular clothes, which really I shouldn't have changed out of in the first place, and went to my car. There waiting for me was Emmett holding Rosalie's hands while kissing her. Eww, scarred for life. There was Jasper and Alice looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Well that didn't take very long. I let out a little yelp when I felt someone cover my eyes from behind.

"Guess who." A velvet voice said in my ear.

"Uhmm, Mike Newton?" I said smiling.

"Nope."

"Eric Yorkie."

"Eww, no."

"I give up. Who?"

"Me!" Edward said grinning and pointing to his face.

"OH EM GEE, Edward. I never would have guessed!" I said feigning surprise.

Edward rolled his eyes at me, still grinning. We finished our walk to the car, laughing at our silliness.

"HEY GUYS!" I screamed at all of them.

Every single one of them letting out a little girly scream. I have to admit; hearing your older brother screaming like a little girl is quite hilarious.

"I don't want to be apart from you Jazzy," Alice whispered to Jasper looking sad. "Hey! How about you and Rose come over to my house. Oh that would be fun! You guys could come to our weekly Friday night sleepover!" Alice suddenly said, looking happy. She said it so fast I don't think Rose and Jasper understood, seeing as they looked completely confused.

"What Alice meant to say was, 'Hey! How about you and Rose come over to my house. Oh that would be fun! You guys could come to our weekly Friday night sleepover!'" I said, clearing things up, completely wiping the confusion of their faces and replacing it with huge grins.

"Seriously?! Oh my goodness! That would be so much fun!" Rose exclaimed. "Are you sure you would want us there though. I mean you just met us. We wouldn't want to impose."

"Are you kidding? It would be so much fun if you guys came. We already consider you guys like best friends," Alice said speaking for all of us.

"Uhm, what about Tanya, she still needs a ride home," Jasper quietly said, remembering his little sister.

"Jasper, we need to go home anyway to get our stuff," Rose said slowly to Jasper, like he had some mental problems.

"Right. Sorry, blond moment," he said smiling sheepishly. Alice just hugged him and kissed his cheek to make him feel better.

We waited a while longer for Tanya. Jeeze, how long does it take to get your homework and come outside? After about ten more minutes of waiting for Tanya, we all got in our cars to go home, Emmett and I in his jeep, Alice and Edward in Edward's Volvo, and Rosalie, Jasper and Tanya in her convertible.

Tonight is definitely going to be entertaining.

AN: Okay, that's chapter two. Please review, as I said before, I won't update unless I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks to who added me to story alert btw.

Lots of love

-Lee Lee


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Oh jeeze. I love you guys! I felt so loved when I got the reviews. Lol. Thanks to all who reviewed, added me to their favourite author, author alert, favourite story, and story alert! If I could hug you all I would =D Anyway, moving on to chapter 3.

Chapter 3

When Emmett and I got to the Cullen's Rosalie and Jasper were already there. Alice and Jasper were making out on the couch while Rose and Edward were watching TV completely grossed out by their siblings. I was just stepping through the door when Rose saw Emmett. She launched her self at him; throwing him off balance and making him take a step back, completely covering the door, they too, started kissing. EWW!! I was stuck outside in the rainy weather of Forks because of my stupid brother kissing his girlfriend. I cleared my throat loudly, hoping that would get them to move. Nothing. Time for plan B, I dropped my bag on the ground, balled my hands into fists, and just started pounding on my big brother's back. Wow, he is still kissing her…I thought I was stronger then that.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Edwards's perfect voice ask.

No response.

"Emmett! Where is your Bella?" This time Alice asked the question. Hm, guess she is done making out with Jasper.

"EMMETT!" Jasper roared. Jeeze, I did not know he had that in him.

"WHAT?!" Emmett screamed back with just as much force.

"Where is Bella?" Jasper said in a completely calm voice, I could tell that there was just a hint of a smile there too.

"Oh right," Emmett stepped out of the way, revealing the cold, wet me.

"Oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me, I just forgot about you," Rose said sheepishly.

I smiled at her, "it's fine."

I picked up my bag and went inside to sit on the couch next to Edward.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get this party started!" Alice said jumping off the couch.

"What do you have in mind?" Edward asked. He's always the curious one.

"Truth or Dare," Alice answered. Of course. I hate truth or dare. It always ends up with at least one person not wearing any clothes.

I groaned the same time Emmett cheered. Sometimes I really don't know how we are related. I looked around the room, Rose had a small smile playing on her lips, Jasper looked kind of scared, and Edward had a poker face. I didn't even have to look at Alice and Emmett to know that they were beaming.

"Alright so everyone sit in a circle," Alice instructed.

I was sitting with Alice on my right and Edward on my left. On the other side of Edward was Emmett, beside him was Rose, and beside Rose was Jasper.

Just then Esme, Edward and Alice's mom, walked into the room. "what are you kids doing?"

"Mom, are you smoking something?" Alice asked looking at her mom like she belonged in the loony bin. "What do we always play at our sleepovers?"

Esme just looked at Alice, trying to hold back her laugh. "Just don't scare Rose or Jasper too much," she said shaking her head.

Rose's smile disappeared and it was replaced with the same fear that was showing on Jasper's face.

"I'll try not to mom."

Esme went up the winding stair case to her bedroom and closed the door. Probably not wanting to hear all the crap we were going to get into.

"I'm going first!" Emmett said excitedly. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Uhmmm, dare?" Oh not a smart move, Rose.

"Okay," Emmett said smiling, "I dare you to take any five articles of clothing Alice may have, and destroy them in the most brutal way possible."

"EMMETT SWAN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice roared at Emmett.

Emmett looked scared for a second then broke out into a smile, "You could never hurt me, little one."

"Don't underestimate her. Remember back in first grade, she broke my arm because I accidentally broke the head off of her Barbie," Edward said, shuddering at the memory. That was really funny.

"Oh yeah…Oh well, Rose go pick the clothes you'll destroy," Emmett said, still grinning.

Rose slowly got to her feet and went upstairs. Fifteen minutes later she came down with an arm full of clothes. There were two T-shirts, one skirt, and two dresses. While she was gone, Emmett had gotten some matches and some scissors. When Rose sat back down, she took the scissors from Emmett looking quite scared. I felt bad for her.

First Rose picked up the skirt, Alice let out a gasp, I looked over at her and saw tears in her eyes. Nobody ever messes with Alice's clothes and lives to tell the tale, but I knew Alice wasn't going to hurt Rose, she was going to hurt Emmett for making her do it.

By the end of destroying Alice's clothes, Alice was bawling. Wow, just a little bit too obsessed if you ask me.

"Okay, my turn now," Rose said, after she apologized to Alice about a million times, "Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper gulped. Obviously he was afraid of his sister, "truth."

Rose smirked at him, "Have you ever worn lingerie?"

Jasper blushed and all of our jaws dropped, besides Rosalie's. "Yes. I was bored one day and Rose was at the mall and I was kind of a loner so I had no friends to hang out with, so I got curious. I went to Rose's room and found her bra drawer and pulled it out. I struggled for a while trying to get the clasp closed," Jasper turned an even darker shade of red, it reminded me of me. "And that is when she walked in with her friends in tow. It was horrible."

After Jasper finished, none of us could contain our laughter anymore. We laughed at him for a good ten minutes before we sobered up.

"Sorry Jazz, but that was hilarious," Alice said, using Jasper's new pet name. He just looked down.

"I'll get you back Rose," he said quietly, still looking down. Rose was still smirking.

"Your turn, dude," Emmett said, obviously oblivious to Jasper's embarrassment.

"Kay, Bella, truth or dare," Jasper said, still red from blushing.

"Dare, I guess."

"Uh…Oh! I got one. I dare you to eat or drink anything of my choosing. I am also allowed to mix ingredients."

Crap, who knew he could be so evil. "Fine."

I ended up drinking 'Kool-Aid' that was heated up in the microwave, with mini marshmallows and mustard in it. It was disgusting! I almost threw up. Oh, he is so going to get it later.

"Okay, that was gross. Anyway, my turn!" I said, quickly getting over the nasty-ness that is hot 'Kool-Aid', "Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said with his perfect poker face. Gosh he is gorgeous.

Edwards POV:

"Edward, truth or dare?" Bella asked me. God she is beautiful. I have had a crush on her ever since I met her back when she was in kindergarten and I was in first grade.

"Truth."

"I am going to ask the age old question. Do you like anyone?" YES! YES! YES! Bella, I like you! No, I don't like you, I'm in love with you! But of course I couldn't say that.

"Yes," I answered simply. Bella's expression changed. She looked almost sad. Is she sad that I liked someone? No, Edward. That is just your mind showing you want you want to see. You want to see Bella sad that you like someone, 'cause that means that she likes you… I need to stop having conversations with myself.

"Who?" Alice asked, even though she knew. She has knew that I liked Bella.

"Someone."

"Care to elaborate?" Emmett asked, looking confused. Shit! If he found out he would kill me! He is so protective of Bella.

"Nope. I want to keep it a mystery."

AN: Alright, that is chapter 3. Like it? Hate it? Don't really care about it? Whatever you have to say, tell me. I still need a beta, for anyone who is interested. And the rule is still the same. No updates until I get 5 reviews.

Lots of love

Lee Lee


	4. AN Sorry

AN: Sorry, I know everyone hates these. I can't update for a while. There is a lot of crap in my life right now, so I am busy dealing with that. I fully intend to continue with this story. Hopefully my problems will be fixed enough within a couple of weeks so I don't leave you guys hanging. Sorry, to all of my readers.

Lots of love

Lee Lee


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, I'm back. My life is still pretty crappy, but it's getting better. I might only be able to update once or twice a week since finals are coming up, but once those are done I will try to update everyday.

Chapter 4

I wonder who Edwards's mystery girl is… This sucks. Now that he likes this girl I don't even have a chance. Not that I ever did. He is perfect, and I'm just…me.

"Who?" Alice asked with a knowing smile. Hm, maybe she knows. I'll have to ask her later.

"Someone." Was Edwards's great reply.

"Care to elaborate?" Emmett asked. Edward almost looked scared for a second.

"Nope, I want to keep it a mystery." Edward answered. "My turn now," Edward scanned the circle, "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not scared of anything you could do to me Edward." Alice said looking cocky. I looked over at Edward; he had a smirk playing on his perfect, kissable lips. No! Bad Bella!

"I dare you to call Tyler and ask him out."

Alice's jaw dropped. Everyone knew that Tyler was obsessed with Alice, and Alice thought it was the most annoying thing ever.

"Close your mouth Alice, flies might get in," I said.

Alice turned her head to me and glared. Then she looked back at Edward and glared at him. Without saying a word she got up and got the phone.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy. This date will mean nothing," Alice said while dialling the number. She put the phone on speaker and put it down in front of her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Hi, Tyler. It's Alice." There was an audible gasp on the other end.

"What can I help you with?" Tyler asked trying to sound sexy.

"Uhm, well…I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime."

"YES!!" Tyler screamed. He cleared his throat, "When and where?"

"How about Sunday, we could go to a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

"Okay bye."

Alice hung up the phone and glared at Edward. If looks could kill, Edward would definitely be dead right now.

"I hate you"

AN: Yes, I know it's short but I have a bunch of chores to do. Personally, I am not to thrilled with my writing in this chapter, but oh well. I figured you guys have waited long enough. Again, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews.

Lots of love

Lee Lee


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hello again. I'm sooo sorry. You actually have no idea how sorry I am. But stuff has been so busy with school and life, but I will try to update as much as I can, and by the end of June I will most likely be updating every day, or every 2 days. Anyway, on with the story…

Chapter 5

After playing truth or dare we watched a movie. Of course Alice and Rose insisted on watching a horror movie so their "boyfriends could keep them safe," ugh, well that's for them, what about me? You know, the one WITHOUT a boyfriend. And Alice's brilliant response to that was "Edward will keep you safe, he's a loner too." Not for long. Remember, he likes that girl, Alice…

Well, Edward did keep me safe for most of the movie. I don't even remember what it was about. My face was buried in his neck for the majority of it. After the movie was over, it was about 3 in the morning so we all went to sleep.

_________________________________________________

I was the first to wake up, so I went downstairs and decided to make everyone some breakfast. About 10 minutes after I started Edward came to help me.

"Morning, Bells."

"Hi. How was your sleep?"

"Great, you?"

"Good."

"Do you know what everyone's doing today?"

"Uhm, I think Alice and Rose wanted to go out with Emmett and Jasper, so I think we are on our own today." Yes! I get to be alone with Edward!!!

"What do you want to do?"

" I don't know, maybe go to the meadow?" I suggested.

"Sure, go get dressed. I'll meet you down here in 20 minutes."

I ran upstairs and tried to figure out what I should wear. When I got to Alice's room I went straight to my section of her closet. I looked through all of the clothes that I had, and settled on a black long sleeved v-neck and a pair of jeans. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and threw it up into a ponytail.

Even with me falling while I was getting dressed, Alice and Rose were still asleep. I don't know how they did it, even though I am happy that Alice didn't get to play Bella Barbie.

I ran downstairs to meet Edward, and I was so proud of myself, I didn't trip once while I was running, but of course as I was praising my self for not falling, I tripped on the last step, but the ground never came. Instead 2 strong arms were holding me up.

"Graceful," Edward said sarcastically.

"I know, hey?" I said with the exact same amount of sarcasm.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Come on."

We got to his car, and as usual Edward opened my door for me, but today he seemed really on edge, like he was waiting for me to run away screaming. Hmm, boys are strange. Edward walked around and got into the drivers seat and sped off towards our meadow.

No one knew about it, not our parents, not Emmett, and not Alice, it was just for us. A best friend thing. And only I knew that I wanted it to be more. I wanted it to be a boyfriend, girlfriend thing. But that will never happen now because he likes this other girl.

After Edward and I got settled in the grass of our meadow, I turned to him. Time to find out more about this girl.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"  
"Can you tell me anything about this 'mystery girl'?"

I could see Edward's eyes just light up at the mention of her. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything, like, what is she like? What does she look like? And maybe, what's her name?"

"Okay, I can tell you everything except for the name part. What is she like?" Edward clarified the question, and I nodded, "Well, she has the most amazing personality, she is nicer than anyone I have ever met, she is right up there with Esme. She knows exactly what to say when you are sad, and she know how to keep a smile on my face, she is shy, but also very outgoing with the people she knows and trusts. She is just perfect." Edward sighed. And I honestly had no idea who this girl was. " And now for the looks, well most people say she is plain, even she thinks she is plain, but she obviously doesn't see what I see," Edward said looking right at me, like he was trying to tell me something, I just didn't know what. "She has the most enchanting eyes, and full perfect lips, and a cute nose, and long shiny brown hair that I just want to run my fingers through all the time, but obviously I can't do that. And, jeeze, she has a killer body." Edward finished with a smile. "Now tell me something, do _you_ like anyone?"

Well there is no way I can lie to him, "Yes." I said simply.

Edward almost looked sad. "Who?"

"Someone." Was my reply.

"Does this someone have a name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Let's just keep that a mystery for now."

Alright, again, I am not thrilled with the writing in this chapter, but I felt like you had waited long enough.

**Lots of love**

**Lee Lee**


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Jeeze, I am super duper sorry! My life is just a big ball of crap right now and I honestly don't know when it is going to get better. I update as much as I can, I don't know how much that is going to be though.

Chapter 6

"Okay, fine keep it a mystery. But I told you about my girl, you have to tell me about your boy," Edward said with a gorgeous smirk on his face.

"Fine." I said, glaring at him, "He is, oh he's perfect. He is kind of a jerk, but not in a jerky way, you know? Like he jokes around with people, and insults them but you always know that he's kidding. He is so nice to his family his friends and basically just everyone, even if he doesn't like them he doesn't insult them or call them bad names. He gets his nice-ness from Es- his mom, and he gets his sense of humour from his dad," Eek! I hope he didn't notice my slip up. "And he has the most beautiful eyes, and his hair is always perfectly messy and he is strong and has a six-pack and-"

"Wait, you have seen this guy shirtless?" Edward said interrupting my rant about how amazing he is.

What do I say? Uhm, I can't make it obvious that it is him. OH! I know! "Uh, yeah in gym class. You know, swimming." I said smiling.

"Right. So this guy is in your gym class?" wow, I'm surprised I got away with that lie.

"Yeah… Anyway, let me finish! What was I going to say? Oh yeah. And he's just amazingly, perfect and awesome." I finished with a sigh.

I finally looked up at Edward. He looked almost hurt. Is he seriously that stupid? I basically spelled it out for him. Ugh, stupid boys.

"Come on we should get back to the house, it's getting late." I looked at my watch and sure enough it was 5 o'clock.

When we got back tot the house Alice and Rose were waiting for us at the door.

Alice stepped foreword and looked at us sternly, "Where. Have. You. Been? Beds empty. No note. Car gone." Alice said quoting Ron's mom from 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'

Edward just shook his head and told her that we went for a drive then walked away.

Rose gave me a look. "What?"

"You know what."

"No I really don't." What is she talking about?

"Did something happen with you two? I sense something couple-ish there."

"Nothing happened at all" I said with a sigh.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked.

What's the use of hiding it any longer? "Yes."

"I KNEW IT!" Alice screamed, then she started doing a little happy dance. "This is amazing, now you guys can be together and it will be so much fun!"

"Yeah Alice, that's a great plan. But what about the girl he is practically in love with?"

Alice's smile soon turned into a frown. Then back into a smile. She opened her mouth like she wanted to tell me something, then she closed it, then she opened it again.

"Alice! If you want to tell me something, just say it!"

"I can't. I want to, but I promised I wouldn't." That's Alice, always keeping her promises.

"Alright."

"Well Jazz and I better get going." Rose said, slightly frowning. She gave both of us a hug and went to go find Emmett and Edward to say goodbye to them, and Alice went to go find Jasper to say bye to him.

After ten minutes of goodbyes Rose and Jasper left and so did Emmett and I. On the car ride home, I figured I better talk to him about him and Rose.

"So, you and Rose, huh?"

"Yeah." Emmett said dreamily.

"She's really nice, hold on to her. And if you hurt her I will personally beat you up." Emmett gave me a look saying 'like you could ever do that.' I sighed. "fine, I will personally find someone to beat you up."

"Bells, I'm too strong. No one could ever hurt me."

"Well Jasper and Edward could team up and take you down."

"Fine."

"I'm serious."

"I know." Just then Emmett pulled onto the driveway and leaned over to hug me.

"What's this for?"

"For being my sister."

AN: I know. It's short, and the writing is bad. But you guys have been waiting long enough. Wasn't that a cute moment with Emmett and Bella at the end? I thought so.

**Lots of love**

**Lee Lee**


	8. Very important Please read

Hey guys. I'm so sorry again. And I know this is my second author's note, but I just can't continue this story anymore. I have no more inspiration, and my family is not doing very well either. I just have to be there for them while keeping myself from collapsing under the pressure. If anyone wants to continue this story for me, please tell me in a review or PM me.

Again I am so sorry. I will still be on FanFiction, and I will still be reviewing stories and offering help for anyone who needs it. I just can't write anymore.

Lots of love

Lee Lee


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. I'm giving you all one more chance to take over my story. I really loved writing this story, but my inspiration for it turned out to be the biggest jerk face ever, so I really can't write it anymore.

But I really don't want to see this story die, so can someone please, please, please take over it. If you do I will love you forever and you will be my favourite person on here.

And if you do take over it, I will be able to help you come up with SOME ideas and I can beta it for you if you want…and any other stories you want me to beta. =)

Please review or PM me if you want to take over. I would be super duper happy if you did.

Xoxo

Again, I am so sorry I dropped this story, but don't blame me, blame Paul Jerk-Face.


End file.
